


By Your Command

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: The Star Labs Sex Tape 'verse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom!Barry, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, PWP, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash and Captain Cold have a little discussion at STAR labs. With sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> Title totally nicked from the old _Battlestar Galactica _series.__

They stood there, in that side room where Cisco liked to tinker. Desks scattered all around the room, the blackboard off to one side. Barry, in his Flash costume, at one end. Leonard Snart, in his Captain Cold outfit, at the other.

“I can make it up to you,” Snart said softly.

Barry said nothing, merely folded his arms. After Len didn’t say anything more he made a gesture. “I’m listening.”

The goggles were around Len’s neck so he could see his eyes as they suddenly took on a gleam. “Ten commands.”

“What?”

“I will obey your next ten commands, without question.” He held up a hand, “unless it’s an order to turn myself in or to give up crime. Or anything like that.” He gave a tight smile. “But anything else is fair game.”

Barry stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Ten commands. Orders. That you have to obey.”

“Yes.” Cold gave another tight smile. “To make it up to you, Flash.”

Barry stood there, dumbstruck. Then he pushed his mask back. “Take your clothes off. All of them. Slowly.”

Len smirked and immediately obeyed. He started with the parka and removed bits until he was standing in just his boxer briefs, then tugged those off as well. There he was, standing completely nude, in front of the Flash, in a side room in STAR labs. He spared a thought to the security tapes and made a mental note to download the video for his personal enjoyment.

Barry spoke up again, his voice shaky but determined. “Tell me to take my clothes off too.”

Len hid his grin, pleased at how easily Barry was going along with this. He hadn’t been sure. “Take your clothes off, Barry. Now.”

The Flash swallowed hard and suddenly, with a whoosh of air, he was naked. Completely uncovered. And sporting the beginnings of a hard on, much like Len. They looked each other over and then Barry was moving, coming closer. When he was right in front of Len, he spoke again. “Kiss me,” he said it so softly it was less a command and almost a plea.

Still, Cold did as he was told and hauled that lithe form to him, running his tongue over those lips and opening them, then diving deep. The kiss went on and on, passionate and fierce. When it ended, they were both hard. Len could feel Barry’s erection against his thigh and pulled him closer.

Barry gasped a little and moved against his leg, turning his head and snagging Len’s mouth again, kissing once more. When he released Len’s lips this time, he spoke again, breathy and excited, “get on your knees and suck me off.”

Len had to use some of his iron will to keep from coming right there. It was such a turn on. He let himself slither down Barry’s body, touching skin all the way down. On his knees, he looked up and licked his lips very deliberately. One hand on Barry’s dick, the other on his thigh to steady, he leaned forward and took it in his mouth. He felt it pulse, at the same time he heard a loud noise from above him. Looking up—though the angle was awkward—he saw Barry’s eyes turn blissful. He doubled down on his sucking and moved his hand until it was rolling the Flash’s balls in the palm.

“Len,” the name was gasped out. “Oh God, Len!”

Cold wanted to do more but he hadn’t been commanded to. So he kept his hands on Barry’s pretty ass cheeks and hummed at the back of his throat. That was it. With a shout, Barry came. Len swallowed and then sat back on his knees, dick hard as diamonds. After a few moments, two hands pulled him up and a hot mouth met his. He heard Barry groan as he licked the taste of himself out of Len’s mouth.

When their lips parted, Barry spoke again. “Take me over there, bend me over the desk and fuck me.” He nodded with his chin at the nearest one.

“As you command,” Len said immediately, half pushing, half pulling Barry over. He cleared the desktop off with one sweep of his hand, turned Barry around so his ass was to Len.

Barry bent over, gripping the far edge of the desk, without being told. He also spread his legs a little.

Len couldn’t help the noise that slipped from him. He palmed a cheek. Then he took a step back. He saw Barry turn around, mouth opening to question—or to order him to get to it?—and he said only “supplies”. He hurried to his parka and pulled a small tube of lube and a condom out, holding them up for Barry to see.

The Flash made a face but nodded and turned back around. They had both gotten tested but they were waiting until they could retake it before they could go without the condoms. It made Barry impatient but then when wasn’t he? Knowing his hands would be too slippery later, Len opened the packet now and slipped the condom on himself. He slicked up his fingers and slid them carefully inside Barry. Who arched his back and moaned as they entered him. 

“Yes,” he gasped out, “yes!”

Len wondered if another order was coming but when Barry didn’t say anything more, he worked a second finger in. He curled them and found that sweet spot, hearing the loud purr from the Flash. He lived for that sound. Withdrawing his fingers, he prepared to slick up again and do three. He saw Barry open his mouth again and knew he was going to command him to skip that step, to just fuck him already. So he plunged those three fingers in. And watched Barry’s cock come back to life, leaking against the desk top.

As he withdrew, he greased up his dick and then pressed it to Barry’s hole. Covering that body with his own, he locked his left hand together with the speedster’s. He started to enter him, slowly, but could not help it as Barry arched back against him. Pushing in until he was seated completely inside his young lover, he lifted his other hand and caressed Barry’s chest, stopping to tweak the nipples.

“Kiss me again.” Barry turned his face. “Kiss me as you fuck me, Len.”

Smiling, he did as commanded, kissing Barry as he began to thrust in and out of that sweet ass. He held his control until near the very end, when Barry kissed along his chin and cheek, back to his ear.

Where Barry whispered, “come for me, My Captain.”

That was it. Len was lost. He gave one last push and then was spurting. Barry—whose recharge time was truly amazing—came again as well. They both bent over nearly double, on top of the desk. Len was breathing hard but Barry was not. He carefully pulled himself free of that pretty rear and stepped away to dispose of the condom. He turned and nearly lost his breath. Barry was still half bent over, come smearing his ass cheeks and inner thighs. His hair was corkscrewed—not sure how that happened—and his lips were kiss swollen.

Len watched him turn around, feeling his cock trying to come back to life. But he didn’t have the Flash’s quick refractory time. A blur and he felt wetness on him. He blinked and Barry was back to his previous position. But now they were both cleaned up. Barry was holding his boxers in one hand and Len’s boxer briefs in the other. He wordlessly held them out. Len took them and stepped into them.

“You still have two commands,” he reminded the speedster.

“I know.” Barry seemed to be eyeing him warily. He took a breath and obviously came to a decision. Turning his face carefully away, he said, “tell me…tell me that you love me, if you do.”

Len lost his breath. A long moment spun out. Barry’s face fell and he opened his mouth to say something else but Len beat him to it. “I love you, Barry.”

Suddenly looked ashamed, the Flash shook his head. “Sorry, that was stupid. Shouldn’t have forced you to—“

Len crossed to him and put two fingers over Barry’s mouth, shushing him. He kept silent and then smiled. “I love you,” he said again, emphasis on the last two words.

“…You do?” Barry asked, uncertain and looking very young indeed.

“Yes. You commanded me to tell you if I do, right? Well, I do. I love you, Scarlet.”

Barry’s eyes got wet. “I love you too, Len.” They embraced, Len holding harder than he’d intended. His own eyes were misty.

“Still got one more command,” he reminded.

“I already know that one,” Barry laughed, a bit shakily.

“Yeah?” Len was curious. 

Brushing his fingers over Cold’s face, Barry said softly, “promise me that we’ll do that again. The hot sex, I mean,” he clarified.

“Oh, Scarlet,” Captain Cold said gently, “I promise we will indeed do that again.” It came out as a vow.

“Good,” Barry said, hugging Len to him, then reluctantly letting go. A whoosh and they were both suddenly dressed again. Barry’s stomach growled. 

Snart laughed. “Let’s get you fed, fleet feet.” He took hold of Barry’s hand and led him out of the room, in search of food. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic to get over 100 kudos! So thrilled and grateful to everyone who read and left either kudos or a comment (or both). Thank you! Also, almost 5,000 people have now clicked on my little story. *falls over in shock*


End file.
